Time of the Angel
by venetian shadow
Summary: Sequal to Singer's Summer! Darcy Singer has been bought back to support Sam, Dean and Bobby by Castiel, but there is another war brewing among the angels. Sam & O/C
1. Chapter 1

A/N Sorry it took so long to put this up guys!!! I hope you've not lost interest!!!

So this is the sequal to Singer's SUmmer, for those of you who totally hate me for what I did to Darcy, I hope this makes up for it.

First time readers who have not read Singer's Summer, it might make more sense to read that first :D

Still don't own Supernatural, if I did they would be chained up in my house wearing loinclothes lol!!!

Chapter One.

Dean lay in his motel bed and dreamed. Tonight was not a nightmare, but it may as well have been.

For the thrid night now he was dreaming of Darcy Singer. His brothers first love and his lost love.

In his dream, he was sat in the drivers seat of his beloved Impala, door open, his feet on the ground, looking at the flowers on the roadside.

It had been nine years since she had been taken away from them, nine years had gone by quickly and so much had happened.

Dean was looking at the wreath of the white roses which made the shape of a cross, when a feeling of light and warmth, heck, even hope, washed over him.

"Dean." Her voice soft and gentle spoke to him.

Dean looked to his left and there she was. Her dark brown hair in loose curls hung over her shoulders and reached down towards the small of her back, her blue eyes looked like crystal clear waters, her pinky red lips in a cupids bow, her pale skin. A white dress with thin shoulder straps hugged her body and hung loosely at her ankles, her feet were in white strappy sandles and a pearl neckelace with a silver cross hung around her neck. On her left middle finger was a ring. A delicate gold ring with rubies.

Dean looked at her and felt at ease.

"Darcy." He still didn't know why his dream self came here or why his brothers first love was in his dreams, but he knew these dreams could not harm him or cause him to wake in a sweat shouting. But they did cause him to wake in utter cinfusion and greif, and he was unable to tell his brother, he was sure telling him would bring about more greif and troubles for Sam.

"Dean, do you know why I'm here?" She asked. Every night now, she asked him this and every night he could not answer.

"No I don't. Why don't you tel me this time instead if dissapearing?" The last three nights when he had answered her question with a no, he had looked to his side only to find she had gone.

"Dean, you know what I am, don't you?" Darcy moved from Deans side and stood infront of him. Dean got out the car and stood next to her, he took her by the shoulders and turned her to face the flowers. Among the flowers were the pictures that had been on the slide show at her funeral. There was still a huge board with messages from her friends and her family that had been out there all those years ago.

"Look at that Darcy." Dean was hurt and angry, she could tell by his voice that the hurt and anger was partly aimed at her. "Your father has to pass this every day when he leaves his house. How does it make you feel? To know that Bobby and Sam are still hurting? To know that Sarah and Vicky are still hurting?" His voice was raised and his grip on her shoulder was tighter now.

"It was my fault I died Dean, I wasn't heroic like you or John. I was running away. I regret the circumstances deeply." Darcy replied, knowing that soon the time would come for her. But not soon enough, in her opnion. Dean turned her to face him.

"Yeah it was Darcy. You caused all these people to hurt. And they still do. I went looking for you in the pit, why couldn't I find you?"

"Why do you think Dean?" Her voice was stilll calm and soft. When she was alive she would have raised her voice back to some one who raised theres at her.

"At first I thought you were hiding from me. Hiding from the pain you caused us. Took me nearly twenty five years to realise you werent there."

"You're right, I should have been there for the pain I caused, but it wasn't me who caused my death, Please understand Dean, I did not mean to die."

"Where were you Darcy?" He asked, his eyes moist from tears which were ready to fall, but she had gone.

Now he felt cold and the rain had started to fall, black clouds filled the sky.

Dean got in to his car and drove, he drove and took a left turning which bought him back to where he had been parked. He furrowed his brow and drove. This time he drove past the left turn and carried on and took a right.

Again he was back at the crash site.

Next he tried reversing, when could no longer see the flowers and board of pictures, he swung his car around and drove in the opposite direction. And there they were again, the flowers, the pictures, the declarations of love and heartache.

Dean let out an aggrivated shout and punched his hands on the steering wheel.

He had to wake up, but he couldn't.

Dean got out of the car. Usually after Darcy dissapeard he woke up, so now he had no idea what to do.

He walked over to the flowers and saw the message on the board he had written.

"Darcy, you were a friend and a sister. I'll miss you. Dean xx." He read the other messages. Ones from Sam, John, Bobby, Vicky and Sarah. Messages from the Brookes family and people Dean had breifly met via Darcy at parties.

He picked up a bunch of sun flowers and read the card. Bobby had left these and had written a small note to Darcy telling her that he was still missing her after all these years.

Dean realised that he was not dreaming of the past, but he had been bought to this place as it was now, in the present. Dean out the flowers down and spoke out, hoping Darcy was still able to hear him.

"It was awfull, dealing with the aftermath. It was fine for you, you were dead and gone. It was us that was left to pick up the peices and rebuild our lives. It took so long for us to leave. Vicky was devastated, she didn't stop sleeping in your room for months. Bobby went quiet. Tried to make a deal to bring you back. Life was so hard with out you Darce. I know it wasn't your fault you went. It was the other guy, you know he fell asleep at the wheel? Tried to blame you. Sam didn't talk to any one for weeks, months even. Figured that was why he left for college, didn't want to be part of the hunting because that was what made you bail in the first place. The he lost Jess too. I didn't mean to get angry. I miss you too, you were like a sister to me, with you we were a real family.  
Hope you're in a good place."

With that, Dean placed the flowers back in their place and got back in to his car and got ready to drive off.

Darcy appeared in the passanger seat.

"Wake up Dean, it's time to wake up." She kissed him on the cheek, and when Dean blinked, he was staring up at the dingy white celing of the cheap motel room. He could hear Sam in the shower.

Dean quickly dressed and made his way outside in the search for the diner where they had been going ot eat breakfast. He had decided today that they would have take-out and hit the road and go some where else and look for a case.

Ellen had finally rebuilt the roadhouse, but he figured that they wouldn't be too welcome there after the last time they had been in the same place all together. After being (gratefully) dragged from Hell by Castiel, Dean had some what grown up and now no longer had time for silly girlish behaviour which he would no doubtedly get from Jo.

Dean qued up and ordered two bacond sandwiches, two coffees and a huge slice of pie, he paid the young girl at the till and walked backto the motel. Sam was sat on the end of his bed rummaging through his rucksack. Dean placed the food on the table and went to the bathroom to wash his face and clean his teeth.

When he was done he sat at the table and tucked in to his food. Sam had already eaten his sandwich and was thoughtfully sipping his coffee.

"You ok Dean?" He asked, curiously looking at his quite older brother.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dean replied, with a mouthfull of food.

"You've been sleeping and not waking up screaming. And you're really quiet too." Sam new that bringing up the nightmares was treading on dangerous grounds, but he was concerened for his brother.

"Same dreams, just getting used to them, not so vivd now." Dean took a bit of his sandwich and slurrped his coffee.

"Had a call from Bobby while you were out." Sam said. Dean stopped eating and sat motionless for a few moments before answering.

"What did he want?"

"Said he's got something for us, think he might have his hands on a book that describes the possible seals."

"What good is a list of possible seals when we don't know which ones Lillith is going to after next?" Dean could feel his anger and frustration rising. After the dream, after discovering Bobby's note, did he really want to face the still greiving man?

Dean could tell what Bobby was thinking when Dean turned up on his door step and when Castiel had announced that he had pulled Dean from Hell. Why him? Why not Darcy? Why was Darcy not as important as Dean, didn't she deserve a second chance?

Dean still felt guilty for being alive. His father could have been bought back instead, he knew how to deal with demons and hunting.

"Dean, we should go. Bobby's done alot for us, we should at least be grateful for any scrap of info we can get our hands on." Sam interrupted Deans trail of thought.

Dean nodded and took the last bite of his sandwich.

"Ok, but we stop for more along the way." He agreed.

"But you already have pie." Sam stated.

"So? There was no pie in Hell, I'm making up for lost time Sammy boy!" Dean smiled, he had perked up at the thought of a long drive in an open stretch of road and there was of course, the pie stop along the way. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hope the sequel is living up to expectations so far guys, I know I have a lot of work to do on it so bear with me.  
Finally have the Internet on my mum's lap top! And I'm on night shifts for the next week so I can update during the day and more often. Yey!!!

Still don't own Supernatural, just Darcy and the idea of the plot. Do have a HUGE storyline up my sleeve and I know you're going to love it!!

Chapter two.

Bobby was had called the boys, and now it was a matter of waiting for their arrival.

He had been told by Castiel to get them here by any means he could. Even though it took Dean a long time to believe in angels and Heaven, it took Bobby no time at all.

When he laid his daughter to rest he had battled with his own faith, how could any God take an innocent life? But then it had dawned on Bobby that it was just the way things sometimes turned out. Darcy was no longer at risk of being subjected to the life of a hunter.

Bobby knew there was a Hell, but he had never thought of Heaven. If there was a Hell then there had to be a Heaven to even things out. To bring a balance.

Then when he had gone to the crossroads demon to make a deal while over come with grief, he had been told a deal could not be made because she was not in Hell. This made Bobby think that there was a Heaven, or a Limbo.

Either way, he could not bring his loving daughter back to this world.

Now she was gone, she would never age, nor would she ever know pain or know of loss. Darcy would never suffer like his wife had, like Dean and Sam had and still were suffering.

When Dean had been bought back by Castiel, Bobby was sceptical and angry because he had suffered for so long at the loss of Darcy, but Dean needed to be here, and as long as Darcy was not, she was at peace. He hoped.

Now being told by an angel of God what to do, Bobby believed more than ever in Heaven, it was hard to not believe when there was an angel sat in your front room flicing through your books.

Bobby had lied to Sam by telling him about the book, but he needed those guys here. If Castiel said get them here, then who was he to argue?

After Castiel had made himself known the Bobby and Dean that night in the barn, Bobby had done all the research he could on angels for Dean. He had dug around in the world's history for days, informing that Joan of Arc had heard heavenly voices from the age of twelve telling her to save France, and that William Blake had conversed with Gabrielle himself.

All Dean could say in reply was;"A pre teen French girl up to her eye brows in wine, and an English poet? Please, the most eccentric people in history are English poets!" And then a small matter of weeks later, Dean believed.

Well, poor Dean had no choice after all. Castiel had dragged his out and could easily sling him back in that God awful joint.

Bobby wandered around his house.

He walked up to Darcy's bedroom. It was as she had left it. Even the bed sheets and the pictures.

Bobby used to go in there all the time in those first few years, sit on the bed and hold her pillow close to him, wishing he could have been strong enough to tell her the truth from the begining. But now he would just wonder up there every now and then, usually on the anniversary of her death, he would go in and write to her, then make his way down to the roadside and leave a bunch of flowers.

He and Sarah rarely spoke. She still held him responsible. She would travel up with Vicky and place a wreath every year. He used to send her letters, wishing her well and asking how she was coping, but those went unanswered. At the court hearing when the tired man who had fallen asleep behind the wheel of his car had been convicted, Sarah hugged him with relief that they had an answer as to why and how the young girl had died. But after that, there was still no contact between them.

Sarah had held Bobby responsible for not only the death of her neice, but the death of her sister too.

Last he heard, she had moved away any how.

He felt a calm wave roll over his body as he opened the door and looked around at the bottles of perfume, the hairbrushes and and trinkets she had left. He smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Oh Darcy, I still miss ya kid." Bobby looked around the room one last time and walked out, firmly closing the door behind him, and going in to the spare bed room to fix up the beds for Sam and Dean.

He put fresh linens on the beds and fresh towels on the chest of drawers. These boys were the only family he had left now, and he was damned if he was going to let any thing more happen to them.

The summer that they had all spent here was the best summer he had experienced since he had Darcy and his loving wife here.

Bobby looked around, he had renovated it since they had been here last. He needed a distraction once Dean had been bought back and they found out they couldn't know what seals would be broken and when and where.

The bunk beds were now two seaperate and single beds, the walls were now a dark green and navy blue and the chest of drawers had been sanded down and varnished. It had only taken his a few days. He hoped the boys would like.

Boys. Bobby smiled as he thought of them as boys. No matter how old they got, they would still be boys to him, even though they both towered over him, he was still able to give them a telling off when they deserved it and did something really dumb.

Bobby, now satisfied that the room was ready for its usual guests, left the room and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

He liked having Sam and Dean visit, he wasn't expected to tidy up his books and tools, but there was the silent expectation of food, and Dean ate constantly.

Bobby had often wondered where he got his metabolism from as he never seemed to put on a single pound.

Bobby made his way to the kitchen, it was a good thing he had been to the market and stocked up on food. No he was wondering what to cook for Sam and Dean. No doubt Dean would like a pie, so Bobby took down his cook book. He had bough it for Darcy when she turned thirteen, she had started classes in school that taught how to cook a well balanced meal, and she was so excited that during that summer, she had cooked pretty much everything in the book. Including the fish dishes, which neither of them ate because they don't like fish, but Darcy wanted to do it to prove she was capable.

She was stubborn like that.

Bobby flicked through the book and scrolled down the ingredients, remembering what he had in the house.

After several pages and dish ideas later, Bobby settled on the idea of spaghetti and meat balls with vegetables followed with pumpkin and cinnamon pie for dessert. He had all the ingredients, so why not? he thought.

Putting on his "Kiss the Chef" apron which Darcy had bought him for fathers day years ago, he gatherd what he needed on the table and washed his hands and prepared to get cooking.

He looked at the clock, it wasn't even mid day, the Winchesters probably wouldn't arrive until six that evening, from what he had been told, they were pretty far away.

For the entire day, Bobby peeled, roasted, boiled and baked. Pretty soon the smell of warm home cooking filled every room of the house, making his home inviting.

The timer went off and Bobby put down his book on angel lore and picked up his battered, worn, old oven gloves and pulled the pie out of the oven. All that needed doing now was cooking the spaghetti and placing the meatballs, sauce and vegetables in the oven for quick half an hour when they were here and ready to eat. Beers were chilling in the fridge and the fire was crackling well in the living room.

Bobby got three sets of dishes and cuttlery ready and a jug of water on the table finished putting the pans away.

Today had been a quiet day, no phone calls or e-mails from any one, or more visits from angles.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Bobby went to sit back down in his armchair in the living room. He had just picked up his book when there was a knock at the door. Groaning, he got up to answer it.

It was Sam and Dean, Bobby smiled and hugged Sam as he walked through the door.

"Hey Bobby, how's it going?" The taller but younger Winchester asked him.

"Not too bad kid. Dean, How are you?" Bobby moved on to Dean and gave him a warm embrace too.

"Just fine Bobby, hungry though." Dean replied.

Bobby rolled his eyes and Sam laughed.

"Beers in the fridge boys, I'll put the dinner in the oven to heat up." Bobby walked over to the stove, switched the oven on and put the dish of meat and vegetables in, he began to cook the spaghetti and sauce on the hob.

Dean walked over to the fridge and noticed the familiar sight on the table that was known as pie.

"OH, pie!" He smiled and his eyes widened, walking with three beers over to the table.

Bobby immediately came over and slapped his hands away.

"You get your hands off that pie boy! That's for after dinner. Ejit!" Bobby, now satisfied Dean was no longer about to attack the pie, went back to stirring the sauce while the spaghetti boiled. Dean sat down silently, resembling a scolded little boy who had been caught trying to sneak cookies. Or in this case, pie.

Sam gave a smile to Bobby and remained stadning, leaning against the far counter looking out on to the rest of the kitchen.

"So Bobby, have you managed to get this book yet?" Sam asked, taking a swig of his beer.

Bobby took a long sip of his, stalling for time, not really knowing how long he would have to lie to the men infront of him.

"Still waiting for an address." He said, going back to his cooking.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, and Dean shrugged.

"How long will you be waiting?" Sam asked, eager to get hold of this book.

"Hold your horses would you boy? A man can't cook and track down a book at the same time!" Bobby kept his back to them, praying for the angel to hurry up and make his appearance. Bobby had not been told why it was so important for them all to be here tonight, but he was sure Castiel would show up.

"Sorry Bobby. Sammy's a little eager here to save the world. How have you been?" Dean stepped in and shot his younger brother a warning look to shut up.

"Been fine, working hard. Decorated your room. Why don't you boys take your bags up and go wash up? Food wuill be ready soon." Bobby suggested.

Sam nodded.

"Sure." Dean said standing up and grabbing his bag while Sam put his beer down, pick his bags up and they both headed upstairs.

"What was that back there? Since when do you question Bobby?" Dean asked his younger brother when they reached the room they were going to be staying in.

"I wasn't questioning him, I just want to get this book, figure out the next seal and just get it over with." Sam replied, Placing his bag in the bed by the door while Dean claimed the one by the window.

Sam started unpacking while Dean looked at him.

"You ok Sammy?" He asked his younger brother.

"Yeah I'm fine Dean." Sam busied himself with unpacking clothes and folding them in to one of the drawers of the chest.

"Listen man, I know it's hard being here, today of all days, but have you thought Bobby called us here because he might just need our support?"

"What do you mean Dean? You think it's hard for me to be here because Darcy died nine ears ago tomorrow? Because it's not. And if Bobby needed us here because of that then he should have just said."

Dean was taken back by the edge of harshness in Sam's voice. It wasn't like him to pretend he wasn't bothered by Darcy's death.

"Since when do you not care about the date Sam?" He asked, worried his brother was going off the edge.

"Dean, I got over it. I met Jess and I moved on." Sam faced Dean and towered above him.

Dean paused for a moment.

"Yeah, but then Jess died. Don't tell me now you've been babging Ruby that you've lost all your hummanity and moved on from the both of them?" Dean was really pushing his luck.

"Dean-"Sam started, but he was interrupted by Dean.

"No Sam, I will bring it up. You can't not care about either of them. Last year and all the other years before you were cut up about it. Now don't tell me you don't care this year." Dean was raising his voice, angry with his brother.

"No Dean, I do care. I care and I cared last year and all the years before that. But it hurts to care. Darcy is dead and gone, and so is Jess. We all had our time to mourn, now get over it." Sam turned away from Dean, he wasn't over and he never would be, but it hurt him so much to think about it.

"You want to go tell that to Bobby? Tell him to get over the fact that his daughters dead?"

"Dean, just back off ok?"

"No, I will not back off Sam."

Bobby who had overheard their argument when digging out more beer from the cupboard under the stairs could feel his heart aching. He couldn't stand to here them argue, and what Sam had just said had hurt deeply.

"Dinner's up!" He shouted, just wanting to get dinner over with and hope he could drink himself to slepp and forget about what he had just heard.

He walked back to the kitched and put the bottles of beer in the fridga and poured out three glasses of water, and moved over tot he oven to take out the food and serve it up. As he was placing the spaghetti alongside the meatballs he heard them come down the stairs and in to the kitchen and heard them sit down. He placed two plates in front of them and then turned back to get his plate and sat between Dean and Sam.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said.

"Yeah Bobby, this smells great." Sam added, giving him a weak smile.

Bobby just nodded and began to eat. Sam and Dean followed, and the three ate the rest of the meal in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

[=A/N don't own any thing Supernatural! Apart from Darcy and my plot. Wish I owned Castiel though, I can no longer decide between Sam, Dean and Castiel, I'm so torn, the drama!!

SOME SEASON 4 SPOILERS JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!!!

Thank you SO much for the reviews guys, KimBraindead, xxkissesandcuddlesxx thank you!! the smallest little review makes the sun shine a little brighter!! Chapter three, here we go!

Chapter Three.

The three men had eaten their main course and desert in silence and were on their third beers.

The silence had been slightly awkward Bobby hearing what Sam had said, Dean sure he had heard and Sam just seething over what Dean had said to much to care about any one or any thing else right now.

"Hello Dean, Sam." Castiel appeared in the door way. The three grown men jumped. Bobby wished he would learn to knock.

"Castiel? What are you doing here?" Dean asked him, not amused at his disrupted heart beat.

"I have something of importance to tell you. I hope you are all prepared."  
He told them, his voice deep, ressembling a monotone movie voice over. Kinda, any way.

"Is it to do with the Seals?" Dean inquired. Bobby just sat there silent, and Sam stared at his beer bottle and began to pick at the label.

"No. It is much more sensitive than the Seals. It's to do with some one you lost, some one you were all very close to. Sam?"

Sam looked up at the angel.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Listen carefully." Castiel walked further in to the room and prepared to tell them the majorly crazy news he had for them, knowing they would all flip their lids at some point in time. "Dean, I believe you've been having some dreams different to the usual nightmares recently."

Dean looked sharply at Castiel, how the Hell did he know?

"Yeah, how do you know?" He rushed this sentence.

"And Bobby, you went to a crossroads demon to make a deal nine years ago, only to be told the deal could not be done because the person you wanted to bring back was not in Hell."

Bobby looked at the angel and nodded, he was in a really bad place back then, he was not proud of what he had tried to do. He could feel Sam and Deans eyes on him, questioning him.

"Grief can make us do things we wouldn't normally do." Castiel knew what was going through the minds of the Winchester boys, he knew they were shcoked and dismayed, Bobby had nearly had a cow when Dean sold his soul to bring back his brother.

"Darcy has been in Heaven." He continued. "She was bought in to Heaven by God. Normally Angels are born, not was difficult for Darcy to get used to her new way of life-"

"What in the Hell are you saying?" Bobby's voice was as hard as stone and he look at Castiel as if he were ready to rip him apart. How dare he talk about Darcy? He never knew her!

"She has been with me for nine years Bobby. She has been told to come down and help you." He let the news sink in.

"Wait, Darcy's and angel?" Sam's voice was filled with confusion and hurt.

"Yes Sam." Castiel knew this would be hard for all of them to take in. It was very big news.

"And she's here? In a vessel?" Dean asked next.

"Not in a vessel. Her one condition was that she had her body restored to her. She knew non of you would believe it was her otherwise, and she would be unable to help. Bobby?" The three men looked at Bobby, his face was frozen. He took a deep breath in and looked at Castiel.

"My daughter is here? On earth?" He coulnd't beleive what his ears were hearing. His daughter was being given back to him after all these years.

"Yes she is. But it is not permanent. Darcy needs to help you and supprt you, then she will return home."

"This is her home." Bobby's voice hardened.

"Bobby, this was never her true home. She was born with a light above her head. She was destined to be the first one of her kind, born a human and later and angel. She was the first in evolution. And now she has had the chance to come down and help you." The angel explained.

"When do we get to see her?" Dean asked.

"Soon. But she will look different to you Sam."

Sam looked at Castiel with a questioning look on his face.

"Why will she look different to Sam? Because they were together?" Dean asked on behalf of his little brother, who looked severely lost for words.

"Because of what Sam has happening to him on the inside."

"Because of his abilities?" Dean pushed.

"No, because he is fighting his own war."

"What is that supposed to mean Cas?" Dean was really loosing it now.

"It will be revealed closer to the time. Bobby, she is waiting for you."

"Where?" Bobby asked.

"You know where. Go."

Bobby stood up, went to the door and grabbed his keys before running out to his car. He knew where she would be, she would be on the roadside.

It was ten miles to drive, but it felt like one hundred and ten, he drove as fast as he could, saying her name to himself over and over again.

Was this a trap or a trick? Part of him didn't care, he needed his daughter, wanted her back more than any thing in the world. The other part of him was wary and cautious.

He could see white ahead of him, a siloette of white. A woman.

He pulled up along the memorial site, wrenched the handbrake up and didn't bother to switch off the engine, he got out, not even taking the time to close the car door.

"Darcy?" He said, warily.

The woman in white turned around to face hime.

"Darcy!" He knew it was her, he ran the three foot distance to her and grabbed her in to a tight embrace and cried.

"Baby is that you? Is it really you?" He buried his face in her long hair and smelt her, it was as if he last saw her yesterday, nothing had changed. She smelled of her usual shampoo and perfume, She was wearing the dress she had been buried in. She was warm and his arms, and she held him tightly.

"Yeah daddy, it's me." She cried. Oh how she had missed him. It had hurt her so much. Time in Heaven passed quickly, it hadn't been nine years to her, it had been ninety. She was glad to be back in her fathers arms, knowing that by her being there, some of his pain had left him.

"Daddy I love you so much and I've missed you." She kissed his cheek and he pulled away to look at her.

"Darcy I can't believe you're here, after all this time baby. I've missed you too." He held her face in his hands and took in how beautiful she looked, she was more beautiful than when she was alive, she seemed to almost glow, to radiate light.

"It's been too long dad." She spoke softly. "How are you?"

Bobby smiled, what a question!

"I feel like I'm dreaming baby. I can't believe it's you." Tears stained his face, the young angel wiped them away.

"I know. I know it's been hard on you, loosing me, John, Sam and then Dean. But daddy, you have to prepare yourself, I won't be back for ever." Tear fell down her face along with her fathers.

"I know, but you're here now, and that's all that matters."

He bought his daughter in to his body for another embrace. The emotions were overwhelming for them both, they both felt guilt, love and happiness at the reunion.

"I'm going to take you home baby, you're room is just how you left it. Sam and Dean are there too. They've missed you so much." Bobby kept one arm around his daughter and led her to the car and opened the passenger seat for her to get it.

"I've missed them too, though I'm not proud of the decisions they've each made." She said, she was going to verbally kick both their asses. First off it would be Dean for selling his soul, then for giving in on Alistair's offer. Then it would be Sam's turn, she wouldn't say infront of her father an his brother that it was for drinking Ruby's blood, they didn't know about that yet. But she knew that he would know what she was talking about.

That's if he could even bear to look at her and if he could actually stand to hear her voice.

Castiel had told her that he may not be able to see of hear her because of the demon blood pumping through his body, corrupting everything good in him. She remembered Castiel's words, her going to him could possibly be like pouring holy water over a demon, agonising.

Those words hurt her more than knowing what he had been doing behind his families back.

At lease he had good intentions, even though Ruby did not.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Still don't own Supernatural and the people who don, surprisingly, don't want to share with me. *cries*. How selfish of them! Lol!!

Also, my trusty and informant spy, known only as the God of all Internet, Google, Has informed me that Jensen Ackles is now engaged. Please join me as I scream in utter hearbreak, "!" Jealous much? Hell yeah! Any woo, good luck to them! As long as Dean doesn't settle down, I guess our dreams are only semi-shattered lol!

So anyways, thanks for the reviews guys, keep it coming!!!! And as I now have a fully developed Angel-Crush, I may in fact just have to have Darcy dump Sam for all eternity and chase the angel. Yes? No? Send me your votes guys, just no verbal abuse ok?? Please?? It is only make believe after all!!

Roll up, roll up for chapter 4!

Chapter Four.

Sam was sat in his chair still, as silent and as still as stone.

Dean paced around the house, randomly tidying little pieces of paper and books as he went. It wasn't like him to do this, but he had to do something while he waited Bobby and Darcy.

Sam watched his brother, Dean was nervous, that much was obvious. Sam thought he should be nervous too, but he just couldn't move out of his chair. Something was holding him there and he couldn't fight it.

It was fear.

The shrill noise of his phone broke the silence. Sam picked it up and looked at the caller ID, it was Ruby.

He clicked it to voice mail. He did not need this right now. He had been so focused on finding and killing Lilith that he had sunk to drinking demon blood to give him more strength. He felt disgusted at first, but he had now become numb to the thoughts and feelings he had regarding his actions.

Dean continues to pace.

"where are they?" He was getting really wound up now.

"I don't know Dean." Sam was getting annoyed, it wasn't like Dean to be such a fretty Betty.

"What's taking them so long?" Dean was really, really nervous and agitated. What if Darcy knew what he had done in Hell and couldn't look at him the same way?

"I don't know Dean. Quit hassling ok?" Sam glared at the innocent bottle of beer, wishing it would explode and take his brother's nervous energy with it.

Dean stood still for more than five seconds, something he had not done since Bobby had left, and looked questioningly at Sam.

Castiel told them that Darcy would be fragile at first, delicate even. That she would be feeling things she had not felt since she had died and they should treat her with soft hands and be wary of their tempers. Darcy would be experiencing things from new eyes, the angel had said.

Castiel had been bombarded with questions from Dean, would she know about his time in Hell? Would she still love Sam? Would she look like she had before she died or would she still have her injuries from the crash? All Castiel had said was to be patient before he vanished. A trait that Dean was really wishing he didn't have.

The two men heard a car pull up out side, they looked at eachother and looked at the door. Any minute now Bobby would walk in, followed by his long dead daughter, now an angle. A new breed of angel at that.

They heard footsteps breaking the silence, two sets, one heavier than the other.

The door opened, and Darcy walked through.

Sam could feel his eyes getting moist, he looked away. Dean was transfixed, she was a vision in white as she walked through the door.

She looked like a delicate china doll, the ones you see in museums.

"Darcy?" He asked, he was still sure this was just a mirage.

She smiled at walked over to him quickly and stood in front of him.

"Dean." She kept her smile, her beautiful blue eyes never leaving his.

"it's really you?" He asked.

"Yes Dean." She said with a giggle. "It's really me."

Sam got up and walked out side and past Bobby and went over to the Impala and sat on the hood. He couldn't watch. She was supposed to go to him and tell him everything would be alright and that she would take care of him. But she had walked over to Dean instead. Bobby followed Sam and sat beside him, the pair saying nothing.

In the kitchen, Dean continued to stare in awe at the girl, well, angel in front of him.

"Can I touch you?" He asked her, not wanting to cross any boundaries.

"Yes you can." She nodded.

Dean outstretched his arm and stroked her cheek gently, expecting her to break and his touch.

She felt the warmth of his hand on her cheek and felt herself melt under his touch. She placed her hand on his and kept his hand on her face.

"Dean-" She was interrupted by him hugging her carefully. He still couldn't believe it was her and he half expected her to disappear.

"I missed you." He simply said.

"I missed you too." She had missed him, but the way Sam kept his back to her when she walked in had hurt her. A lot.

Darcy was the one who broke the embrace.

"Where did Sam go?" She said, looking around, holding Deans hand.

"It's been hard for him Darce. He lost you, then he lost Jessica, then me, and now you come back." Dena explained, he really wanted to leave the Jessica part out, not sure whether or not she knew about his previous big love, and not wanting to explain in case she didn't.

"He's outside. I'm going to go see him." She looked at Dean, let go of his hand and began to move towards the door before pausing.

"What shall I say?" She looked at Dean for the answer, she really didn't know how to break the ice, it had been so long and so much had happened to the boy she once knew, who now become a broken and confused man.

"Just say hi." Dean told her, he gave her a slight smile and she gave him one in return and went through the door.

Her father and Sam were having a quite conversation and Bobby saw her walking over to where they were and became silent. He patted Sam's shoulder and stood up.

"I'll leave you kids to it. Good to have you home baby." He said as he walked to Darcy.

"It's good to be back dad." She smiled and watched him walk in to the house.

This was going to be really, really weird.

"Hey Sam." She walked closer but did not sit on the hood next to him.

Sam looked at her and squinted, she was giving off a glow that was a bit too bright for comfort, he could only just make out her features. He looked down again.

"Hey." Was his simple reply.

"Why wont you look at me?" She asked, simply, allowing her hurt be heard through her words.

"You're kinda glowing bright." He said, he wanted to look at her, but it was like looking at a brightly lit light bulb, pain full and blinding.

"I am?" She asked, confused. Castiel had said he might not be able to see her like the others, but she hoped that would not be the case and it was Castiel being wrong. Darcy realised that there was not a first time for everything as far as her guardian was concerned.

"Sam, I know this is a huge shock to you, but it's weird for me too." She went over and leaned on the hood next to him, being sure tot keep a distance.

"Yeah, understatement." Sam smiled and nodded.

Sam risked looking at her again, the light flowing from her was a little dimmer now, so he could see her and not feel his eyes hurt. She was just as beautiful as the day he had met her.

"I know things have been difficult for you Sam, I watched you every day. I saw the pain you went through. I saw how nervous you were on your first day of college, and I saw you with great friends and I watched you fall in love with Jess and I watched you loose her. I saw you loose your father and Dean. I'm sorry I wasn't able to take the pain away." She put her hand on Sam's leg. It felt warm, a bit too warm for comfort, but Sam didn't move her hand away.

He just nodded. He knew that she had also seen what he had been doing with Ruby. He was ready for her to shout at him and tell him how low he was, just like Dean and Bobby would if they ever found out.

"Sam, what you're doing is wrong." She didn't shout, instead her voice remained soft, but he could hear the hurt deep down inside her.

"I know. I've tried to stop, but I need this to bring down Lilith-" He was cut off by Darcy standing up and placing herself in front if him and cutting in to his sentence.

"No Sam, listen to me! Ruby is not who she says she is, she does not want what is best for you. You trusted a demon and you're drinking her blood. You're becoming what she wants you to be, evil. Sam I have watched you, do you know how much it hurt me when I saw you do it for the first time? It cut deeper than seeing you sleep with her. It was agony."

Sam looked at her, tears threatening to spill out on to his face. He looked in to his eyes, she looked back in to his.

"The disappointment and anger I feel for you are more than words can describe. If you continue, you will be letting us all down."

She waited for a response from Sam, and he did not give one. He didn't have another excuse for her.

Darcy turned and walked away. She understood now why Sam might not be able to look at her directly. As the demon blood entered his system, he was being over ruled by evil.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Still don't own Supernatural, still don't have a hot angel visiting me or two hot hunters chasing my tail. Damn!

Hope you guys liked the last chapter, this story won't be as long as Singer's Summer though, it's just going to have a little run, I still havn't decided where I'll end it yet though.

We don't have season 5 in the UK yet so I have no clue what happened after the last episode so season 4, it was a fight to get those DVDs! Really it was, I had showdown in the middle of ASDA with this little old lady for the last boxset, she wanted it for her grandaughter. In the end I won by grabbing it and running! She then hit me with her trolley in the que for the till. Who ever said old ladies were nice, was seriously mistaken. Either that, or they were a spoiled cat belonging to an old lady.  
Review please my lovely, lovely minions, I mean, readers! I love you all!!

Chapter Five.

Darcy had gone back inside and Sam had been left sitting alone for a good twenty minutes.

Screw this, he thought, I'm out of here. He pulled the keys for the car out if his pocket, got in and staretd to drive. He pulled out his phone and dialed Ruby's number.

"Well it's about time!" She exclaimed to him. "Why were my calls getting diverted earlier?"

"Long story. Can I meet you?"

"Sure, where are you?"

"Bobby's."

"There's a motel in town, Blue Springs, meet you there, I'll text you the room number." She hung up, slightly annoyed that he diverted all her previous calls and now wanted to meet her. Well, as long as it helped the big plan along, who she to deny herself sex and Sam her blood?

Sam drove the half hour drive in to town, found the motel and parked up. Ruby had text him, he was to meet her in room 18, on the second floor. Locking the car, a now weary Sam made his way in to the motel, in tot he lift and up to the second floor.

The lift made a PING sound and the doors opened. He made the short walk and found room 18 easily. He knocked on the door.

The days events had tired him out so he leaned against the door way.

Ruby opened the door to him. She smiled, he was wearing a grey shirt, opened to reveal a white t-shirt, his muscles were outlined perfectley. The way he was leaning was so sexy, she couldn't help but be turned on.

"Ruby." He said, walking in to the cheap motel room, it smelled the same as all the others, stale smoke, old beer and sex.

"Sam, why the sudden change of heart?" SHe asked, closing the door and leaning against it.

"What do you mean?" He was standing in the middle of the room facing her, he looked so lost at that moment. It reminded the demon of the first time she saw him after Dean's death.

"What I mean is that I call you dozens of times and you never picked up. Then a few hours later you call me wanting to meet." Ruby walked over to Sam and traced his muscular torso with her hands.  
"You playing hard to get?" She gave him her most seductive smile, and he moved her hands from his body and walked over to the window and looked out at the street, keeping his back to her.

"Things are complicated right now, you can't keep calling me any more Ruby." He said carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was piss her off. He needed her, but he needed to be free from her at the same time.

"What do you mean complicated?" She walked over to where he was standing keeping a slight distance, not attempting to touch him again.

"Darcy's back." Sam knew this would be a long explanation, he didn't want to tell her the whole truth but somewhere deep inside him, he felt the need to give a valid explanation as to why he was going to ask her to la low for the time being.

"Whose Darcy?" Ruby was confused and slightly annoyed, who was this Darcy person to come between her and Sam and her plan?

"A girl I knew."

"A girl you knew? So what, this girl goes off somewhere and comes back and all of a sudden you can't see me any more? What is she? Your wife?"

Sam could hear the anger in her voice and before he knew it, he was giving the demon more answers than he had really wanted to.

"Nealry. We dated in high school, she was my first girlfriend. She died nine years ago-"

"And she's what now? Huh? Back from the dead?"

"She was bought back by God to help me and Dean. She's an angel."

"Sam, angels are born, not made from dead humans."

"This one is, she's the first of her kind."

Sam turned away from the window and looked at Ruby, her arms were crossed and her eyebrows raised. She was ready to argue her case.

"And who told you that? Some other demon? You know it's probably a trap."

"Castiel."

"As in the angel?"

"Yeah, as in the angel."

"So? Him giving out orders like lunch tokens hasn't made you stop before."

"So, it means that with demon blood pumping around my system like Crack I can't see her or hear her. Looking at her hurts my eyes, it blinds me."

"So you're choosing some light bulb chick over me huh?!" She was getting really mad now, and Sam just really couldn't be bothered defending himself any longer.

"There's no contest here Ruby, Darcy means more to me than you ever would." Sam made his way to the door and prepared to leave.

"What about Lilith?" Ruby called, knowing this would stop him dead in his tracks. He was so easy to mould and encourage, like a child.

Sam turned to face her.

"I just need time." He walked out the door and closed it behind him. He knew that telling her to back down would be heard, but if Darcy was really tehre for them, he needed to be able to touch her and talk to her with out being burnt and blinded.

Sam trundled his way out the motel and in to the car. He paused for a breif moment before started the old vehicle.

Sam drove the journey back to the old house in silence, he had no thoughts running through his head, everything was silent.

The car felt strangely warm, and it a sudden wave of peace fell over him.

"You did the right thing Sam." Darcy said from the passenger seat. Sam jumped slightly.

"You saw?" He replied eventually, feeling the wave of peace leave him and guilt return to his body.

"I see everything Sam. And you did the right thing."

"But with out Ruby I can't beat Lilith, she's-"

"Yes you can Sam. Ruby does not want the same ending to her chapter as you do. Please trust me Sammy."

"How can I? You left me."

"And I'm sorry. I know it hurt you, I could feel all the anger and pain that you and my family felt. It crippled me Sam, I sunk deep in to pain myself because of it. But I'm here now, and you have to trust me. You have to."

"No, I don't. Angels can't feel anything so how can you be crippled by emotion?" Sam stared hard at the road, his temper began to overwhelm him and take over his instincts.

He pulled the car over to the side of the road, left the engine running but got out, slamming his door behind him as hard and as loud as he could.

Darcy appeared in front of him, Ruby was right, she was light bulb girl. That glow was damned annoying, how dare she be so self righteous? He thought angrily to himself.

"Sam please, this isn't-"

"Isn't what? What you wanted? How things are supposed to be?"

Darcy began to move closer to him, he out his hand out.

"Don't!" He shouted. "Keep away from me!" Rage overtook his sense of right and wrong, it clouded his judgement and morals. The next thing he knew, his eyes were closed and all his might, all his power was focused on sending her back to where ever she came from.

"You can't exorcise me Sam, I'm not a demon." She spoke softly, wanting him to stop, seeing that he was hurting.

"Shut up!" His eyes stayed closed and he focused on the heat of his rage and anger.

Sam started to feel a sharp stab in his temples, he could feel the pressure welling up inside of him, causing his nose to bleed and his head to throb.

He opened his eyes and Darcy was gone.

Sam looked around cautiously, the angel was nowhere to be seen, heard or felt. He was alone.

In severe pain and disgust at what he had tried to do, he got back in the car and drove off. He needed an asprin and he needed it fast. He wiped the blood from his nose as he steered with his other hand, but the blood continues to pour out.

A short wwhile later, Sam pulled up at Bobby's house, and strode in through the door and straight up to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and was taken back by his appearance.

He was place, grey bags rested under his eyes, his nose had finally stopped bleeding, but his eyes were bloodshot. He was old and shaking and his head pounded.

Sam turned on the cold tap and splashed some water on his face, opened the medicine cabinet and took a bottle of asprin down from the shelf and threw two of the small white pills in to his mouth before replacing the bottle to where it belonged, took some water and swallowed.

The worn down man took one last glance and turned off the tap, patted his face dry with a towel and went down to the kitchen in search for alcohol.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Don't own Supernatural, but I do own Darcy and the side plot. Clever little me!!

So sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, I've been working loads!

Since I last updated I have had some lovely new people add me and my story to their favourites list, so here is a thank you to those guys!

You should all check out KimBraindeads first ever fic; Half vampire, Half werewolf, it's for all those Twilight fans out there who totally LOVE team Jacob! It's really great!

I don't know if you guys know but I am also writing a Covenant fic; Talking in Riddles, that's also being written as you read, so please go and take a peek!

Read and review please, I get all your message and reviews sent to my e-mail on my phone so I get to read them straight away and ot really does make my day!! XX

Chapter Six.

Dean was sitting in Bobby's study, flicking through an old book on angels, it didn't particularly interest Dean, research wasn't his thing, but it made him look busy and interested, and he had nothing else to do.

Sam had taken off and Bobby was avidly cleaning the house because Darcy was back, he had even stripped and re-made her bed and was currently wearing rubber gloves scrubbing the bathroom like a maniac.

"Dean." Castiel had suddenly entered the room, causing the experienced hunter to jump like a startled deer.

"Jesus! We really have to teach you how to knock, or at least tread harder on the floor boards!"

"We don't have time for you to become a teacher Dean, you're brother has just left from seeing Ruby." Castiel's voice was solemn at the best of times, but his voice in the present moment of time held nothing other than informative regret.

"What?" Dean felt his anger levels rising.

"He turned her down Dean, but he has tried to use his powers."

"Against who? Is he alright?" Anger turned to relief and then to concern for his brother.

"Against Darcy. And he is no longer alright as a result."

"Wait up a sec, he tried to exorcise Darcy?" Dean was surprised and caught off guard by this piece of information.

"Yes." The angel said, a blank look on his face.

"He tried to send an angel to Hell?"

"Yes Dean, he tried to send Darcy to Hell, but it was unintentional."

"Is she alright?" He stood up from his seat and began to pace. "Where is she now?"

"She is fine Dean, shocked over your brothers actions."

"Where's Sam now? Will Darcy be back?"

"Sam is on his way here, I suggest you leave him have some space for now. Darcy will be back, but not for Sam."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you remember when I told you evil can't be in the same room as good? Well Sam's attempt was in rage and anger but his ability is fuelled by evil. Darcy is not safe while she is within Sam's reach."

"What are you saying Cas?" Dean was really worried now, Sam was obviously finding it all a bit more difficult to take in than he was, and if he had to keep a distance from Darcy now when he knew she was back, he would find it even more difficult.

"I'm saying that Sam will no longer be able to see Darcy, and neither will Bobby, it will be as if she had never returned."

"Will I know?"

"Yes,it is a lot to expect of you, too keep this secret, but it is God's will, and she can help you."

"Where's Sam? Where's Darcy?" It was a lot for Dean to take in, but somehow he managed to stay on his feet, even though he felt the room was spinning out of control.

"On his way here. Darcy is waiting for you at Frankie's Diner in town."

With that information, Dean grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and strode out the room towards the car, leaving Castiel alone to explain the situation to Bobby.

Castiel had received orders that the knowledge of Darcy's return was to be wiped from not only Sam's memory, but Bobby's too. And he knew that doing so was for the best, but he also knew that Dean being the only one to be able to see Darcy and know of her return was going to put too much pressure on the already pressured man.

Castiel began to make his way up the stairs in to the bathroom where Bobby was. The ageing man was on his knees cleaning out the bath tub. Castiel made no sound as he lightly hovered his right hand over the unsuspecting mans head.

Bobby stopped cleaning the bath and paused, his head was hurting, it felt like some one had sunk a hand in to his skull and had started to pull on an invisible that was wrapped around his brain. He placed his hands either side of his head and curled up on the floor, he was yelling out in agony but there was no one to answer his cries. Then it all stopped, there was no pain.

Feeling slighty disorientated and confused, Bobby stood up, took off his rubber gloves and went down to the kitchen for a drink of water.

Castiel had left as soon as he had pulled the recent memories from Bobby, he felt dejected and unhappy, confused that he had been ordered to do such a thing.

Surely taking away so much from some one who asked for little was wrong? He considered.

Castiel decided that Dean would need some company on the way to the diner, and until Sam had managed to come to terms with what he had done, he was not able to carry out the second order.

Castiel was to tell Sam that Darcy had returned to Heaven and that neither Bobby or Dean remembered her return. It was a cruel deception but it had to be done. Sam needed to feel emotional pain in order to reseal his bond with his brother.

"Dean." The angel appeared the the front passenger seat. Dean did not jump this time, his mind was on other things to really notice.

"Why me Cas? Why am I the only one who can know?" He asked, mulling over his previous conversation with the angel in his mind.

"It's the plan, the aim is for her to keep you and only you safe."

"Why only me?"

"So you can keep Sam safe, so you can realise that you are not a bad person."

Dean briefly looked over to where Castiel was sat, but he had already gone.

The last few minutes of the journey went by and Dean pulled up in an empty space opposite the diner. He got out the car and paused, he still didn't understand why, but he would have to trust the angels on this one.

Dean locked the car and walked across the road to the diner, Darcy was sat in a booth and he could see her from the window. She looked so sad.

Dean went throught the door and sat down opposite her.

"Dean." She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, I'm still a bit confused. I don't get it." He said to her.

"Don't get what Dean?" She asked him

"Why the others won't remember you. Why you're meant to protect me."

"Dean, I'm meant to protect you from yourself, you think that you're an evil person because what you did in Hell. And the others can't remember me for their own safety, and as soon as I've helped you, you won't remember me either." She explained. She knew that this was going to be difficult, but with the war coming, she needed to be forgotten so she could hide.

"What I did, makes me ashamed, I am a bad person for what I did-"

"Ok kids, what can I get ya?"; A chubby red headed waitress was at their booth, she must have been at least forty, too old to be on her feet all day on the weekend, when she could easily be at home looking after her kids.

"We'll have two Oreo milkshakes and a piece of cherry chocolate pie please miss." Darcy said politely. The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Dean."Darcy took his hands in hers and looked in his deep green eyes, knowing he was hurting. "What you did was survive. Your actions are just something you have done, they don't make you who you are. You hurt condemned souls, doesn't make you a monster. It is hard to do that to people, but you had to survive Dean. You couldn't have taken all that pain for the rest of eternity, it wouldn't have stopped hurting ever."

"I still don't see what you see Darce, I don't see a good person when I look in the mirror."

The waitress bought over the milkshakes and laid the pie out between the two and gave them a fork and spoon each.

"Thank you," Darcy said, and pushed the pie to Dean.

The waitress smiled and left, cute couple, she thought, the conversation looked serious, she hoped that neither of them were going to be leaving broken hearted.

Dean eyed the pie, he wasn't hungry, he felt sick to the stomach.

"Eat it Dean, it's the best pie in the world, trust me." Darcy smiled at him, and he gave a weak smile back.

Dean took a bit of the pie and nodded, it was the best pie.

"Pie here hasn't tasted that good before." He said, taking another bite. Darcy smiled.

"I may have placed the recipe in their cook book a few weeks back. You know, it's now the most popular pie here?!" She gave him a sly look.

"You may have placed a recipie in their cook book? What for?" He continued to eat the pie, even though he was confused as to why Darcy would do that.

"So when I leave and you come to visit my father, you can eat the best pie ever made and remember me by it."

Dean stopped and looked at her.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but I have to leave and I can't stay visible on the angel radar."

"You're going on the run?"

"Yes."

"Don't you have to fall from grace or what ever first?"

"I don't. My grace can't be taken so technically I can never fall, but also I cannot be taken back. I can only go back on my own free will."

"So why are you running?"

"Because I'm going to have to protect Castiel."

"From what? I don't understand."

"Do you remember Castiel telling you that there's something killing the angels?"

"Yeah I remember. It was Uriel, Anna kicked his ass already and he's gone."

"Yes, but the angels that already followed Uriel are prepared to carry out his work, they plan on aiding Lucifer and killing any one in their path, including other angels. They want to get to God Dean, it's uncertain whether or not they'll succeed, but Castiel is right in their firing line, so I have to protect him."

"You and God boy are going to go on the run? How is that protecting him?"

"As long as he is with me, they cannot see him on their radar, which means he won't have to give up his grace. He'll be safe. His belief is the strongest out of all the angels. He does doubt on occasion, but then again, don't we all."

"Does he know?"

"Yes, he knows. Which is why I need you to understand that in order for me to protect you, you have to come to terms with yourself. What you did in Hell was to survive. No matter what any one tells you about Lilith and the Seals, you are still a good and righteous person. Please try to understand and quickly Dean. Knowing that you are good and in control of this unfortunate situation with the Seals will save your life. The last Seal will be broken Dean, and it will be up to you to restore peace, and I know you can do it because I have seen it. But you must believe in yourself, and in Sam."

"How can I beleive in him when he trusts a demon so much?"

"Because this is how it's meant to be Dean. This is your time, and Sam's time, to bring things back to how they should be. I have to leave you now, but Sam will need you, and you will need him."

Darcy stood up and leant over the table to place a kiss on Deans forehead, and made her way out of the diner and out of sight.

She knew the information she had given Dean would make his head go in to over drive, but he needed to know so she and Castiel could leave. It was breaking her heart that she couldn't stay again, but at least she had Castiel for support.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I don't own any thing Supernatural related,all I own is the side plot and Darcy.

Sorry if I confused any one, but all will be clear in this final chapter of the sequal!! There may be another story later with Darcy and Castiel, but who knows what the future might hold! Sorry it took so long, working 70hours a week does nothing for my creative energy :)

Thank you for the reviews and messages you guys, I love the fact I have fans, it makes me feel like a real writer lol!!

So read, enjoy and review! :D Also, if you're on Twitter add me because I plan to tweet when a chapter is finished and ready to publish. My user name is on my profile (Venetia.C-Forbes), laters!!

Chapter Seven.

Sam was sat at the table drinking his beer, Bobby had retired to his room after his head ache, Dean was out, so he was alone.

He felt awful that he had tried to hurt Darcy, but he was so angry with her. A part of him knew she was right, but the other part of him just wanted this to all be over and wished she had never returned.

"Sam." Castiel appeared in a chair at the table next to him.

"What?" He didn't mean to sound rude, but he was having a really bad day.

"Darcy has left, no one remembers her ever returning apart from you."

"What? Why?"

"Sam you tried to hurt her, a sin in itself, she left to protect you and herself. No one remembers because if they did and they knew about what you tried to do, then you would need more than protecting from Bobby and Dean."

"Why do I have to remember Cas? I don't wan't to remember."

"Call it punishment. My orders were to destroy you for your sins, but I convinced my lead in command that this would be more painful than death for you. I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry, you're just carrying out orders. I don't want to remember, kill me instead." Sam looked at Castiel and the angel could see how hurt and broken he was.

"No, Dean needs you to fight this war. When it is over, I'll be leaving too. You won't need me any more. Dean is on his way, you should talk to him about what you've been going through. He may understand more now." And with that Castiel disappeared, leaving Sam alone with his beer and his thoughts, waiting for his brother.

Sam couldn't fathom why he was to remember Darcy ever returning, couldn't understand if it was going to help him or if it was ment to punish him, either way he didn't want to remember. And the one way not to remember, was to drink and preferabl in large quantities.

Dean had nearly pulled up, and he was sad Darcy had gone, and confused as to why he was not to tell Sam he could still see her. What a complicated twist life had taken. He was told she would visit his dreams often and if he needed her, then she would come to him.

Problem was, Castiel would be gone soon, and he didn't know when or where. So much confusion in such little time was giving the eldest Winchester a migrane. He needed a stiff drink and a bed.

Dean parked his car and got out, took a deep breath and made his way tot he house and found Sam sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer.

Dean didn't say a word as he strode over to the fridge and pulled out two beers, he twisted the cap off one and downed it as fast as he could, then he put the bottle on the counter and twisted the cap off the second, sat in front of Sam and took a large swig.

"So Sammy, what did you do today?" Dean gave a small smile and did his best to sound up beat.

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Not much. You?" The guilty brother asked.

"Nothing. Have you found a new case at all? Where's Bobby?" Dean swigged his beer, he was going to need something stronger than this to calm him after the days events.

"He's upstairs. Had a migrane. Probably from all the bleach fumes from cleaning the bathroom. Hungry? There's stuff for tacos." Sam answered, getting up and going over to the fridge.

"Sure, I could eat." Dean watched as Sam pulled various food items out of the fridge and cupboards and began preparing the tacos. Why did he do it? He thought to himself, he loved her and lost her and now he sees her again and goes all crazy. What the Hell Sammy? The thoughts kept whizzing around in his head like a washing machine swirls clothes. He would never get his answer, so he was just going to have to try to forget about it.

Dean swigged his beer, it was empty, Sam had placed another in front of him and had taken another for himself. Good job the fridge was full of beer.

Sam prepared the food in silence and twenty minutes later, food was served with extra put aside for Bobby to microwave when he got hungry.

"Found a book today about angels." Sam spoke up. Dean suddenly stopped eating and looked at him.

"So?" Dean replied.

"Angels can come to you in dreams and in times of need. You been dreaming about Cas? Because he shows up all the time, even when we don't need him." Sam explained.

"We need him Sam, he always has information with us. And no, he hasn't been in my dreams. He wouldn't dare set foot in my dreams, he'd have a heart attack!" Dean joked and smiled. Sam laughed, this broke the tensions a little.

"Even I wouldn't want to walk in in you and Miss December." Sam replied, a smile on his face.

"Who said it would just be Miss December?!" The men gave a breif laugh and went back to eating and drinking beer.

Three hours of drinking later, the guys had washed up and found Bobby's secret stash of booze, they found three bottle of whisky, one bottle of brandy and half a litre of vodka. They had managed to polish off the vodka and two bottles of whisky and left a note to Bobby saying they would replace what they had drunk, just in case he found the empty bottles before they had replaced them. They had laughed at corny comedy sketches on the television and old jokes they used to share as kids, and had managed to stumble up to their beds around 4am.

Dean didn't even bother to undress, he just landed on his bed and his arms were hanging off the edge.

Sam looked at his drunken brother, he somehow managed to strip down to his boxer shorts and slide in under the covers, it took him all of four seconds after his head landed on the pillow to fall in to a dreamless slumber.

Dean was sleeping heavily and he was sitting on a jet-ti with a fishing rod in one hand and a beer in the other. He was confused, it wasn't that he didn't like fishing, he just never thought he would ever do it, and would certainly never dream about it! How odd! He thought.

"Dean." The soft voice of Darcy filled his ears. he looked to his left and there she sat, in white cut off pants and a white halter top and bare foot, her hair piled up on top of her head.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"I'm good, just no idea why I'm fishing!" He smiled at her.

"It's peace full." She answered.

"Where are we?"

"Canada, at a lake near Vancouver."

"I like it here."

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"That it most definatley is."

"I've come to say goodbye Dean. I'm leaving and soon Castiel will be joining me."

"Where will you go? And why is he going with you? He's got more experience that you, he should be able to look after himself. You have nothing to force you to go on the run."

"I have Dean, I fell for him, and we weren't supposed to do that. That's another reason to run. I can't tell you where Dean but I wish I could."

"You fell for Cas? What about Sam?"

"It took over three years Dean, but I moved on. Castiel took care of me from the beginning and we were friends, then we became closer, and then we fell in love. Because of evolution, no one can sense if I am feeling any emotions, but they can with Cas, and it's dangerous for him. He already felt love so it's too late for him, he has no choice but to run, and I am bound to him by my feelings."

"Promise me if it gets too dangerous then you'll come to me."

"I can't Dean, I can't put you in danger. It's bad enough that I have put Cas in this situation, I wouldn't bring any more danger upon you or Sam. Or my father. The road ahead is far more dangerous than you could ever anticipate, and there will be many revelations and confessions. Sam will make a mistake that will cost human kind dearly, but the two of you will fix it. Have faith, and please, look out for my dad." Darcy kissed Deans cheek and left. He was alone now, no longer feeling the peace of the lake. Castiel would only have a small amount of time with them, and then he too would leave them.

Dean could only hope they would both be safe. Life on the run, fugitives from God, not something Castiel or Darcy should ever have to go through, but at least they had eachother, Dean thought, before his dream shifted and he was in a bar surrounded by his beloved busty Asian beauties.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, sorry to end it there, but I was fighting a loosing battle with my muse, and she left me! So now my imaginations has to struggle! There will probably be a Castiel and Darcy story, but who knows!!

Good news though, it's snowing like mad where I live so I'm snowed it and will be chained to my lap top updating my Covenant story!


End file.
